An Eeveelution Love Tale 2
by Marine094
Summary: Carlson finally made it to the San-Suo Region and escaped the corrupt Shai-Gen region. Carlson, Tina, and the Eeveelutions are able to live happily in the way they fantasied of doing so. All un-answered questions from the prequel will be answered! Ex: What ever happened to Jolteon? Ex: Will Glaceon and Carlson finalize their relationship? (Contains Lemons) (I Do NOT Own Pokémon)
1. Introduction

Carlson, Tina, Justin, and the Eeveelutions have finally made it to the San-Suo Region. They had one hell of a fight to get here but hopefully it all pays off. We start by the finishing construction of Carlson's, as well as his Eeveelutions and Tina's new home. What will happen in this sequel, lets find out!


	2. Chapter 1 (Their Home)

For the first time in over four thousand years... Just kidding! For the first time in over five years Carlson and his Eeveelutions were free at last. Free to have the life that they always wanted with each other; no longer holding back, no longer hiding in fear of judgment and capital punishment, no more running, and no more holding back. They finally made it to their paradise; escaping the corrupt Shia-Gen Region. Over the past few day the gang has been through hell and back, putting their own lives at risk for each others happiness and love; trying to stay alive as they were hunted by the annihilated Bravo Enforcement Company who was stopping at nothing to execute them all for there actions. Now they all live a peace lustful life together in harmony in the home that Carlson spent his savings from the Marines on; this was their paradise, their retreat to their true happiness. The story continues with the completion of the house and the Eeveelutions running amuck.

Carlson kept thinking back about a week ago when he finally made it to the San-Suo Region. He always wondered why the Alpha Company Commander aided them and not execute them. There was something to the moral of the story that Carlson could not for the life of him figure out. "I just don't understand, why let us go?" Carlson thought to him self that day he crossed Bridge 07 and was free from the punishments they all faced. He learned to live with the fact of never finding out the truth behind it all, Tina, her Pokémon, Carlson, and his Eeveelutions were happy to be living the way they chose. At least now they wont be charged with capital punishment for it.

BOOM! "GOD DAMIT TINA, WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Carlson. It looks as everything was just like they left it back in the Shai-Gen region, but now in the San-Suo Region. "Sorry Carlson, the chemicals I bought were the wrong percentage of C4 acids." Tina replied. "Yeah? well its a good thing I had a guest house built in the back and have my property on 7 acres of land for you to demolish." Carlson said jokingly. Carlson spent over $800,000 on his house as well as the guest house that is now Tina's own personnel home, or should I say bombing zone? Carlson made sure his house was not only perfect for him, but for his Eeveelutions as well. He designed the house and every room differently. The Eeveelutions each had their own rooms that coordinated with their types. And Carlson's master bedroom was huge to the point of it taking 1/4 of the second floor. While the second floor was mainly for the bedrooms and bathrooms to go along with each bedroom, the first floor, however, had an awesome entertainment theater room perfect for gaming and movies, a beautiful kitchen for epic meals which the Eeveelutions love as well as Carlson and Tina, a great living room for 'family' activities, and an awesome screened patio for relaxing. Even the back and front yards were out standing. The back yard was filled with beautiful flowers, had a huge tree near the back with a giant tire swing for the Eeveelutions to play on, a massive pool with a 3 story slide attached for the hot days in summer, and a battle field for training or just plain old 'fun'. The front yard had a statue of all of Carlson's Eeveelutions in the middle of it surrounded by water and flowers that you could see from miles away driving down the two lane road towards the main city.

Each Eeveelution has their own living environments that they enjoy to be in, Carlson knew this and set forth the design each room accordingly. Umbreon room was the only room that had no windows, black paint on the walls with a complete black interior carpet and all, black lights for lighting, and a glowing painted moon with stars on the celling. Espeon's room was almost the complete opposite, it was painted a natural pink for easy meditation, and had skylights built into the celling for the sun to shine in. Leafeon's room was covered in vegetation, her floor was complete moss she had an old cut down tree in the back with a hollow spot for sleeping, and flowers aligned the walls in her room with vines stretching along the celling, it was also painted light green. Glaceon's room was below freezing at all times, her floor was a huge ice block that stayed frozen due to the special environment setting Carlson had installed for her, the walls were covered in frost painted a snow white, and had shining colorful ice and northern lights displayed through out the room. Vaporeon's room was basically a pool that was the entire floor, painted light blue, it also had a small waterfall in the back and a floating bed for her to sleep on. Flareon's room was always above 90 degrees. her floor was like a huge hot rock that was always warm, and her room was painted red with a detailed fire design through out the entire room. And Sylveons's room was designed for a fairy, sparkles everywhere you looked, fluffy carpet, and rainbows and clouds painted on the walls.

Carlson's room seamed like an ordinary room. But if you decided to enter the seven digit code on the keypad on the wall, it would literally open and display a massive gun safe with Carlson's new arsenal for 'home defense'. That doesn't mean the home was outfitted with complete security. Carlson had the S-10 security system installed; if tripped, not only would the entire house scream with an alarm inside and out, but twelve automated gun turrets would pop down from the celling at specified locations (six out side and six inside) for additional defense as well as sealing all windows and doorways with a three inch steel drop down plate to prevent entry and exit as an addition security measure. There were also trip lasers around the perimeter that would trip the system if crossed and cameras inside and out (six inside and six outside) to detect intruders during all times of the day and night. Only Carlson could disarm the system once activated, and the turrets knew not to fire at the Eeveelutions, Carlson, Tina, Or Tina's Pokémon. It was one hell of a system that cost $200,000 of the $800,000 Carlson spent on the house as well as the guest house for Tina and her Poké house was the paradise the Eeveelutions and Carlson ever dreamed of, this was where they belonged, in a place where they could be themselves, and a place where they could have 'fun' with each other and live the way they truly wanted. Tina felt the same exact way, her and her Pokémon were ready to fulfill each others desires just like Carlson and his Eeveelutions do.

It was the first night in their new home, the Eeveelutions went to their rooms and after standing there with eyes sparkling and smiles with cheers of joy, they ran into their masters chambers, tackled him to the ground and thanked him a thousand times for their new rooms as well as their new lives. Carlson told them it was all for them, this house was theirs to do what ever in, this was their home. After celebrating, they all went into their rooms and went to sleep. All except for Flareon, who left Carlson's room with a special look on her face. "Oh don't worry Flareon, ill see you soon." Carlson thought to him self as he watched his Flareon exit his room. Flareon went to her room and prepared her self for what was about to come, it was about to be a night that she would never forget.


	3. Chapter 2 (Flareons Night)

As Flareon walked back towards her room, Carlson was thinking about his Glaceon and the special night they shared together. "Its been a while from the last time we spent alone time together." Carlson thought to him self. "I got to make it up to her." Just as Carlson rolled out of his bed to go 'visit' his Flareon he thought of the best way to make the nest night they spend together special; but tonight was Flareon's night. Carlson opened his door and walked down the hallway passing 3 bedrooms before getting to Flareon's room; a different Eeveelution seen him open the door and walk-in. "I'm not going to be last, no... fucking... way..." the Eeveelution said to her self as she rolled over and drifted of to sleep. Carlson opened the door to Flareon's room and entered.

Flareon was in the middle of masturbating when she peeked through her eyes to see her master standing over her. "Well look who decided to show up" She said. "Well, I do have to get you back for what you did to me in the truck." Carlson said with a smirk on his face. "Oh goodie, I've been wanting to do this for a long time..." Replied Flareon. Carlson crawled onto her bed and got closer and closer to his Flareon. They were face to face and Carlson's member was fully erected from the view of Flareon's hot steamy wet pussy. "Is that my punishment for tonight master?" Asked Flareon. "Oh yeah, I promised you a night of fun" Carlson replied to her question. Just after that Flareon reached up to kiss her master and Carlson leaned in to finish it. As their lips met, Flareon grabbed hold of Carlson's cock with her two back paws and started to stroke it teasing Carlson. Carlson was done playing games, and started to make out with his sexy Flareon as he slowly inserted his fully erected cock in Flareon's tight fiery hot pussy. The deeper it went the more Flareon's mouth opened and the more she gasped for air. Carlson wasn't even all the way in when her first pre cum ran out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets. "Oh my... f... fucking g.. god..." Flareon said as he inserted it all the way and eventually into her womb. "Why the fuck are you so warm Flareon.. Its feels so fucking good." Carlson asked. "Perks of being a fire type, and I can also do this..." Just as Flareon finished that sentenced, she used lave plume just a tiny bit to make her pussy the warmest Carlson would ever feel on his member. "You like that master" She Asked "Oh.. yes Flareon, matter in fact, I love it" Carlson started to fuck Flareon's pussy slowly and Flareon was already screaming out in pleasure. Carlson pinned Flareon down to the bed, and started to increase in speed while Flareon was screaming louder and louder. Her pussy was so hot that Carlson cock was already throbbing from the heated sensation. "Oh god yes... Fuck me... Fick me harder!" Flareon told her master, and Carlson did just that, he started to give her his all and she was squirting her hot liquid all over the place. Pumping faster and faster, Flareon couldn't take much more, her hot steamy breath turned into small bits of ember coming out of her mouth. Carlson then picked up his Flareon while hi member still inserted all the way into her pussy, and lifted her up and down while Flareon wrapped her arms around his waist with her claws digging into his sides. He fucked her faster this way and Flareon was screaming at the top of her lungs from the pleasure. "Oh.. more.. more more more more... FUCK ME... YES! She commanded as she was gasping for air as Carlson was nailing her on the wall (literally). Flareon's juices ran wiled down Carlson's legs, Her pussy was being drilled and that's what Flareon wanted. Her eyes were shut tight as she took her masters cock into her tight virgin pussy. Just as Carlson was about to explode, he took her off his cock and threw her onto the bed. He picked her up, spun her around, and started to eat her out and she started to deep through his cock all the way down to his balls. Flareon's pussy tasted like hot cinnamon and he shoved his entire face into it. Flareon was going to town on her master cock as it tasted like cinnamon from the fucking acting like a vacuum. Carlson was near, and just as he was about to explode, Flareon squirted one last time but this time all over Carlson face, his face was dripping from her womanly juices, and when Flareon went all the way down on Carlson's member his exploded in her throat and into her little mouth. As he let out his seed she drank it like water and swallowed all of it, or so she thought. When she was done licking the cum off of Carlson cock, he let out a last bit that covered her face. "You did... that... on... on purpose... didn't you"? Flareon said as she was trying to breath. "A surprise for you sweetie." Carlson replied. As Carlson went back to licking up all the juices from Flareon's pussy giving her one last bit of pleasure. "Were.. doing this again... right..." She said still trying to find air. "Oh yes Flareon, oh yes." Carlson replied. Flareon smiled, gave her master one last kiss, and drifted off to sleep saying "Best... night... ever..." That made Carlson very happy as he wiped his seed from her face, got dressed, and tucked her into her bed, then leaving the room.

Carlson shut the door quietly and walked towards his true loves room. Walking down the hallway he was stopped short by Sylveon. "Oh, hi master, I didn't see you there." "Hey you, what are you still doing up?" Carlson asked. "Well I was sleeping... but... You and Flareon woke me up" replied Sylveon. "Oh... Sorry" Carlson said with an embarrassing look." Its fine master, I don't mind, I went to get a glass of water anyway" Carlson felt an urge inside of him, he picked up his Sylveon and help her close and said. "You know I love you too right?" Sylveon replied: Carlson, I have no idea why you think I would forget or not know, and I love you too". Which is why im giving you this." Sylveon eyes closed as she kissed Carlson. After wards she jumped down still holding her glass of water and said. "You know master, you can always visit me anytime as well, ill always be ready for you." She said walking back towards her room. Carlson though to himself "Sylveon too, do they all want to fuck me?" Carlson continued down the hall way passing the stairs towards Glaceon's room. He opened the door with the freezing door knob and walked into the freezer like room. Carlson looked at the temperature through the thermostat on the wall that read: -10 degrees. Carlson just shook he head and walked towards his Glaceon who was sound asleep. His heart started beating faster as he look at her sleeping, Carlson really loved her and hoped one day she would truly be his forever. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the noise that woke her up. Coming to from her slumber she looked up to see her prince standing there over her. She had the widest and happiest smile on her face seeing Carlson and asked" Hey baby, aren't you cold?" "Yes" Carlson replied. "But it doesn't matter, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and were going to go out on a date in town this weekend." He added. Glaceon eyes widened and her mouth opened with a smile in happiness as she asked: "We are, oh master I love you!" They were never aloud to go out in public in the Shai-Gen region because the Enforcement Officers would always be watching them, they couldn't even smile at each other with out an Officer asking questions; So hearing this made Glaceon very very happy. "I love you too Glaceon, more then you know." Carlson gave her a kiss and asked if she wanted to spend the night with him in his room. She of course agreed to sleeping with, and next to, her lover for the night.

Carlson picked Glaceon up and held her in his arms as she started to make a purring sound from complete happiness. Carlson opened his door, shut it with his foot, and placed Glaceon on the bed. Carlson walked to her, got under the covers with her and looked her in the eyes and said "You Glaceon, are my true love, and nothing will ever change that" Glaceon started to cry happily, gave him a kiss, and said. "I only hope one day we can be more." Carlson already had future plans.


	4. An Important Notice (No Chapter)

Good morning all, sorry that I have been away for a while, collage and work takes a lot of my time now, but never less, I will continue An Eeveelution Love Tale 2! However, with out a normal Traffic Status for me to see you all are still pulling up the story and with out any Reviews for me to read telling me that your still interested, or PM messages, I will have no choice to End here at An Eeveelution Love Tale 2. and there will be no third story. Yes, I was planning on making a third one for a grand ending, but I just don't have the support from you to do so. So, PM me, review the story's (Both of them) and send me some ideas as well if there is something you want to see in here This is your story too! Thank You.


	5. Chapter 3 (Two for One)

It was 0600, and Tina along with her Kirila were out side of there guest house trying to figure out another chemical compound for her new toy she was working on. "Alright Kirila, I adjusted the chemicals according to the math on the board and I'm 75% positive that they are the right amounts." Kirila just slowly backed away from the device and Tina as she had an idea on what was going to happen. "Ki Kirila ila kir..." Said Kirila as she moved her self to behind the blast shield that Tina built. Tina started to mix the chemicals that fizzed as they mixed. After a few seconds they were stable. Tina smiled with relief as she finally made the right mixture to one of her newest bombs. She walked towards the exit of the chemical area out side, but while doing to tripped over a power wire that ran across the ground to one of the mixers. She landed right on her face and Kirila couldn't help but laugh. Little did they know that when Tina tripped over the wire, it got caught on the table and accidently added another chemical mixture to her perfect batch. The fizzing started up again but turned a bright red. Kirila shouted out a yell and Tina turned around... "Uh Oh..." Tina said as she ran to take cover. BOOOOOOMMMM! The explosion create a huge crater in the yard, shook both Tina's and Carlson's houses, and woke up Carlson as well as the Eeveelutions; Braixen was woken from Tina's bed as well.

Woke up with a some what surprise on his face, Carlson looked at his Glaceon got up from his bed, walked to the window that over look Tina Yard, and took in a breath to say some very nice and kind words. "TINA!, WHAT.. THE FUCK.. IS WRONG WITH YOU!? CAN YOU GO ONE FUCKING DAY WITH OUT BLOWING UP ANYTHING!?" Tina replied: "But they chemicals were correct, I just... tripped and... Carlson stopped her. "Tina, I don't want to hear it, its fine, just be careful, your Kirila could of gotten hurt and I know you wouldn't want that." She replied in confusion, "So your not mad about the explosion?..." Carlson shook her head and answered, "No, you can blow up what ever you like how ever you like for ever if you like, I don't care, but be cautioned around the Pokémon". Tina had a huge smile on her face knowing that Carlson was no longer mad at her. She nodded yes and started to clean up the are around her home. Carlson is amazed that her house still exists. Carlson turned around to see his Glaceon stretched out crossed his bed, with her head laying sideway giving him that seductive look again. "What? A goodnight and a good morning?" He asked as walked over to her, She replied, Maybe I want to have a little fun with my love." Carlson had no problem with that, but just as he was about to crawl on the bed and give his Glaceon a kiss, His door flew open with a loud crashing sound as hit slammed against the wall. They both turned to see what the hell was going on. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M GOING TO BE LAST!" Shouted a pissed off Esepon as she made her way through the door way and on too Carlson's Bed. Once in she slammed the door shut and locked it using her physic abilities. Glaceon asked, "What are you so Pissy about sis? Esepon responded, what I'm I so pissed off about? Well let me begin Glaceon, there was you, then Leafeon, Then Vaporeon, then Flareon, and then you again last night! I for one will not be the last, because if it wasn't for Sylveon back at the Apartment, I would of been the first!

"So let me get this straight", Glaceon interrupted, "your all pissed off because you haven't fucked master yet?" "No, I'm pissed off because he never came to me like he did the others." Carlson jumped into the conversation, "Esepon, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that day when the Shi-Gen Enforcement Officer's showed up. "Esepon looked at Glaceon and told her, "Ether join me, or leave your true lover and me alone for a while" Esepon used physic to pin Carlson to his bed. "Oh believe me, I'm joining" responded Glaceon. As Carlson as pinned Glaceon used her fangs and claws to pull off Carlson's trousers and rip apart his shirt. Espeon positioned her self so her overwhelming fuming flower was over Carlson erected member and Glaceon walked over and gave him a passionate kiss. AS Carlson Interlocked lips with his Glaceon, Esepon slowly lowered her self on to Carlson's Cock. Doing so caused her mouth the open little by little letting out puffs of steam as she felt massive pleasure. She began to ride Carlson causing him to arch his back a little, Glaceon up her game as well and started making out with her master. Espeon's motions were growing faster and faster. "Oh... fuck... yeah..." I've been waiting far... to long." Carlson stopped his romance with his Glaceon for the moment, grabbed his Esepon, and leaned up to kiss her as well. "You know I love you right Esepon?" "Of course master, now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you, Esepon said I a seductive tone of voice.

Esepon pinned Carlson back down and used her back legs to aid in her motion, she rode Carlson faster then any other Eeveelution so far. She also cheated, and used her powers to enhance Carlson's orgasm as well as his pleasure. Carlson breathing was getting heavy fast; Esepon Was starting to drip her womanly juices form her pussy, Glaceon was getting hot by the sight of her master fucking her sister, She started to rub her pussy as Carlson rolled his eyes back into his head from the sensation he was receiving. "OH FUCK! GOD YES! FUCK ME CARLSON!" Esepon screamed. Carlson used the last bit of his strength to grab hold of his Espeon's lower half, held it tight and fucked the shit out of her. Esepon was having the time of her life. She couldn't handle how much pleasure Carlson was giving her. Esepon started the squirt all over the place as she was speechless from the sensation, she was having the orgasm she never expected. Glaceon was fist deep into her flower when Carlson looked at her. As Esepon continued to bounce on top of Carlson's member, he pulled his Glaceon close and placed her pussy over his face. Her cool sensation pussy tasted great to Carlson as he ate her out. Carlson thought to him self, "She might be cold down here, but it is so fucking good." Carlson shoved his tongue as deep into Glaceon's pussy as he could and she was loving every last bit of it. " With every slam Esepon made onto Carlson cock, the harder he fucked her. She had her eyes rolled back ad her juices were everywhere from the massive amount of squirting she did. She was hat her peak, Cumming all over her master member. Falling down and slipping off his cock, she monad, "I fucking loved that". Esepon was out, but Carlson was still in.

"Well I guess it your turn my ice princess" He told his Glaceon. She jumped up like a rocket and began sucking Carlson's Cock. Carlson was still eating out his Glaceon as she deep thoughted his glorious member that she loved so muck. After about two minutes, Glaceon repositioned her self the opposite direction, her pussy easing onto Carlson's member has she started to make out with her master again. She was already at her peak so she fucked him as hard as possible, and Carlson finally caved. Just as his Glaceon cumed as well, he let and explosion of his seed into her tight pussy that filled not only her womb but her cannel as well. Out of breath she collapsed on top of Carlson's chest opened her eyes the best she could, looked at Carlson who was also out of breath from fucking two of His Eeveelutions and whispered. "I want.. nothing more... then to be truly yours master..." And soon as the last word left her mouth, she fell asleep next the her sister Espeon. In a very soft tone, Carlson told his Sleeping Glaceon, "And you will, just wait till out date baby."

Carlson wiped the excess cum off of his body and was able to take a shower and get dressed. When his was done his Espeon and Glaceon were still fast asleep on his bed. Carlson smiled and his heart started to beat faster as he thought of an ever lasting life with his Eeveelutions for as long as he lived. PING! "huh?" Carlson said. Carlson checked his E-mail on his computer, he had a message from his buddy Justin. "I wonder what he has to say" Carlson asked him self. Carlson clicked on the message That then read: Carlson!, hey buddy. Listen, I'm putting $400,000 into your bank account, I need you to build me a guest house (away from Tina's please) on a part of your property. I'm uh... well... sort of wanted by the Shai-Gen Region now, and there is no law restricting them here. I'll be arriving in a month, I have a safe house for the mean time. Thank brother! "Well, ok then." Carlson got up, and started to walk towards his door.

Opening it he found his Umbreon siting on the floor with her Glowing rings looking up at him. When eye contact was made, she just licked her lips. "Tonight, wait for me" That's all Carlson told his Umbreon. Umbreon jumped into Carlson arms and rubbed her head along his cheek, then jumped down ad ran towards her room. "Well, I guess they all do want to fuck me" Carlson told him self.


	6. Reaching out (No Chapter)

Good evening all! An Eeveelution Love Tale 2 has the possibility of a tragic or happy ending, this is very important so please PM me or post a review of what type of ending you all want. I need everyone on this! The ending wont happen till Chapter 12 so there is a lot more story. Also, after this, the new story 'Glaceon's Savior' will post. This one will contain all romance with only one lemon part, this is for the ones who are into the build up of a romance story. So please PM me or leave a review, I need your support here!


	7. Chapter 4 (Revealing)

Shortly after the alone time Carlson spent with his Esepon and Glaceon, he called for a meeting in the entertainment room of his house. Tine, her Pokémon, and all of the Eeveelutions were there. Once they were all seated on the couch that wrapped around the whole room like one big sectional, Carlson entered the room and began to speak. "Ok everyone, I received an E-mail this morning from Justin and he wanted us to do him a little, but big, favor." He called upon me to help him in a dark time for him, Justin is now, just like me and you Tina, wanted by the Shai-Gen region, and because he is now in what ever the fuck region he is in, the Shai-Gen region can lawfully arrest him. That region dose not have the same rules as the one we now live in. "What is he wanted for Carlson?" Asked Tina. "He is wanted for treason, mass murder, corruption, and is classified as an 'Enemy of the Region', the worse classification there; all three of us hold that title and are on the Top Ten Most Wanted. "Because he is able to be executed, he has reached out to not only me, but us as a family to help him build a house here on the property that I have achieved so we all can be together. "When and where do we start Carlson?" asked Tina's Kirila. We start tomorrow and is it going to be built on the patch of dirt that is adjacent from your masters house, Justin asked to not be to close to Tina, and I believe that was a good choice. "HEY!" Said Tina, as every one else in the room started laughing. "Now today I have to order the necessary supplies to build the house for Justin to live in. The plans are the same ones as Tina's, so it will be pretty easy from here on out in the building process." "Not one add on seeing how everyone can use the Battle Field, the huge pool, and the rest of the property to do whatever they so please." "I mean, Tina already blew a huge creator in the ground." "It was an awesome explosion", interrupted Tina. "So are we going to be able to pull this off?" Asked Carlson. Every one in the room just cheered in unison and ran out ready do get the job done, all except for Tina who stayed behind.

"Carlson." Tina Called. "Yeah?" he responded. "Can I ask you a question?", Asked Tina "Sure" Responded Carlson again. Why is It that your able to communicate with your Pokémon and your lover but I cant because you never gave me a translator?" "Ha-ha, Tina, if you wanted one all you had to do was ask." Carlson reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare translator and gave it to Tina. "Were best friends, I would of given you one along time ago if you only asked silly". Said Carlson. He then walked out of the room and down the stairs. Tina was happy that she could now talk to her Pokémon just like Carlson could talk to his and under stand them as well. This had been the best gift Tina had ever received, well, except for the massive amount of Nukes she received last Christmas. Carlson was exiting the room but Tina stopped him to ask one last question. "Carlson, are you still planning on showing your Eeveelutions... What happened Ten years ago... you know... about... your Jolteon..." Carlson just looked down at the floor, didn't even turn around to look at Tina. In a very low, sad, domestic tone, Carlson replied, "I don't know", and left the room. Tina was now siting on the couch alone thinking to herself. "Carlson should show them... Only Glaceon knows what happened on that day, she was the only one who hatched, the rest hatched a month later, if it wasn't for the other Eeveelutions... Loving Carlson and giving him strength as well as one hell of a reason to continue... I don't think Carlson would of been able to recover from the incident that happened that day. Jolteon... He... I don't even know why I'm thinking about this... Jolteon did what he had too... If it wasn't for him... Ugh, I shouldn't keep this in my head" After she stopped herself from thinking for a good minute, Tina got up and walked out side to meet everyone else.

As Tina walked out the back entrance of Carlson's house, she noticed Glaceon sitting by a tree with a sort of depressed look on her face. "I wonder what has her down" Tina thought to herself. So she walked towards Glaceon and sat down net to her, petted the Eeveelution on the head and asked, "Glaceon, what's wrong". Glaceon responded, "Doesn't matter, you cant understand me anyway." "Oh but I can, Your master gave me one of his translators." After the remark from Tina, Glaceon looked up and smiled. She told Tina what was on her mind. "My master is going to show them tomorrow" "Show them what?" Asked Tina. "Glaceon took a deep breath, and replied, Jolteon..." Surprised, Tina asked, How do you know did Carlson tell you this, how close were you and Jolteon?" And Glaceon answered her question. "My master told me before he left a few minutes ago, And as far as my relationship with my brother, I never really knew him, I was less then a month old." "But what I do remember is what he had to do; Its just sad that now its all said and done." "But he did it for us, myself, my master, and my sisters." "I'm glad though, and I believe he still watches us from a far, because if you hadn't figured it out by now Tina, me and my master are about to take the next step in our relationship." "And we wouldn't of been able to do that if it wasn't for Jolteon." Glaceon then got up and walked towards the other Eeveelutions to start the project for Justin's new and final home. "What could be the next level?" Tina thought. "They already had sex, many times, in less he is planning on..." No way!, dose he really love that Eeveelution that much, but I can see it happing, OH if only my Kirila was a Gardevoir!"

the Eeveelutions and Tina's Pokémon were working so hard that on the way home from the local building store, Carlson decided to get them all a little treat. He was able to achieve a permit to start the construction of the house for his friend, and beside him were a box of premium Pokepuffs! "The Pokémon are going to love these, I even spent the time and picked out the ones that matched their type." Carlson said to himself. It was around 1900 when he returned home, everyone was still working even as the sun was setting. Carlson got out of his truck and walked towards the back gate, he opened it and shut it behind him. He called everyone over so they were able to get their Pokepuffs for a hard days work. "I have something for you all." Carlson said happily. Everyone ran over to see what they would get. "Because I love you all I took the liberty of getting everyone there own Pokepuff." All the Pokémon cheered while Carlson was handing them out to everyone. They ate them up in a matter of seconds and were very happy that there master and friend would do that for them. Tina's Pokémon were surprised that Carlson gave them one too, but in the end were very happy and thank full.

Later that night, when everyone was fast asleep, Carlson was watching the local news trying to get his mind off of a topic that was stuck in his head. "Master?" Called Glaceon. "May I sit with you?" "Of course you can sweetie, ill never reject being able to hold you in my lap." Answered Carlson. "And you don't have to call me master anymore, because I know you found the box." Glaceon's face blushed red and tried to hid it playfully. "Awe, your so adorable!" Noted Carlson. "Glaceon stopped hiding and turned to him with a smile and said in an almost crying tone of voice. "I love you, more then you will ever come to understand" "And I love you with all of my heart, nothing will ever take me from you." Carlson replied. And then they both gave each other a kiss and turned to watch the local news together. Glaceon asked, "So... I'm guessing you were going to ask on our date weren't you?" And Carlson just looked down at her and smiled.


	8. Chapter 5 (The Staute)

It was the very next morning; Carlson and everyone else woke up around 0500 to continue construction on Justin's new home. Tina and her Pokémon were almost always half asleep, innless it involved something being blown up, then Tina and the others were wide awake. Carlson was studding the floor plans making sure he doesn't forget anything, and the Eeveelutions were standing by. However, we always had one that complained about wakening up early. "Why the hell are we awake, the sun isn't even out yet, cant we wake up at 0730 when the sun rise is here?" Complained Esepon. "The sun is stupid, the brightness of the moon is all we need to start a day." Responded Umbreon. "Well you get all of your energy from the moon, while me on the other hand, I need to sun to flourish." Replied Esepon. "Ok you two, you can stop now" Noted Glaceon. "Yeah, we don't need you to fighting first thing in the morning" Agreed Vaporeon. "I know we can always put them in a Pokeball, lol." Joked Leafeon "And I swear on my masters life, if you get one of those things near me I'm going to beat the shit out of you, doesn't matter if your my sister or not." Said Flareon. Everyone just laughed, including Carlson.

"Ok, are we read to start?" Asked Carlson. Everyone cheered and started to do their part. Making the foundation, cutting the wood to the plans, and building the house. This process was going to take all day, and then a few more weeks. As the hours passed on the Foundation was complete, all the wood was cut and placed under a tarp incased it rained, and the windows and doors came in. The foundation had to be 100% level or the house wouldn't be able to be built. It was around 1900, and when Carlson seen the time he let everyone stop working and go inside to eat. The day was over, but not the night. As the Eeveelutions were gathering up the materials, and Tina and Her Pokémon were cleaning up the site, Carlson felt a slight tug on his pants. It was Umbreon trying to get her masters attention. "Oh, Sorry Umbreon, what's up?" Carlson asked the Eeveelution. "Are we... Tonight master?" Asked the Umbreon. "I'm sorry sweetie, (Umbreon's ears fell downward) tonight is going to be a special night for all of you, I'm going to show you something very important. Umbreon's ears rose again as she was confused on what her master was talking about. But she never questioned him, she smile and jumped into his arms. "But we are going to do it, right master?" Asked Umbreon "Of course we are" Replied Carlson. Umbreon was so happy she gave Carlson the biggest smile, and then surprise him with a kiss. While Umbreon was kissing her master, Carlson had the idea of giving her a surprise as well. Her held her with one arm and with the kissing turned into a make out session, Carlson, with his other hand, took two fingers and shoved them up Umbreon's tight pussy. As soon as Umbreon felt this, she broke the kissing and le tout a puff of steam from her mouth into Carlson's face.

"What a dirty trick master" Umbreon said as she smiled and tilted her head sideways. "Well I know you dark types, you like a little playing around and hardcore sex." Carlson replied. "Oh, I so cant wait for tomorrow night." She said. "Why do you only want to do it as night Umbreon?" Asked Carlson. "Well master, you see, the reason is, is that I'll get all of my strength and powers at max limits during the night, and they exceed there max if were in the moon light." " So how about our night be under the stars and moon outside near the river behind the back gate?" Umbreon just bit her lip, and with one of her back paws she rubbed Carlson's cock and replied. "Your huge master, I knew you were big but, god damn!" "Oh yeah baby, it all for you, I'm going to fuck you like I never fucked before, I can be a little more hard with you." Master, I want you to tear me a new one, fuck me like your life depended on it." And with that final comment, Umbreon kissed Carlson on last time and jumped down and walked inside. "That Eeveelution is going to get it." Carlson said to him self. Carlson Walked inside to eat long with everyone else.

"So what are we eating exactly tonight?" Tina Asked. DING! And ironic as it might be, the door bell rang just as she finished her comment. All the Eeveelutions faces gleamed with excitement as the bell rang throughout the house, there faces said it all. "IS IT! IS IT PIZZA!" Screamed Flareon as she was jumping up and down in excitement. Carlson as walking towards the door and when he heard his Flareon's comment he just smiled. He cracked open the door to tell the pizza man something, and as he did the Eeveelution took a step forward with there faces still gleaming. "Good evening sir." Carlson said. "Well Good evening to you too sir!, the amount is $117.84" "That's fine, but my wife to be has my wallet. So, when I open this door, you will get tackled by seven Eeveelutions, they love pizza." The pizza man just laughed and replied "Very well. Carlson began opening up the door and the Eeveelutions ran towards the door knocking their master out of the way, and tackling the pizza man grabbing all the pizza and running back in side. The pizza man sat up to see a Glaceon holding $125.00 in her mouth. The pizza man grabbed the money and out it in his pocket. While Carlson gave him a hand up the pizza man asked. "SO your Glaceon his going to be your wife?" Carlson just replied a simple, "Yes". The pizza man latterly said, "That's great man, congrats, I'm married to my Pikachu I found years ago, we moved her to the San-Suo Region to get married and live a happy life". "That's the same reason I came here". "From what Region?" "The Shai-Gen Region" The pizza mans eyes when wide, he looked at the signature on the receipt and all the Eeveelutions in the house, and asked, "Are you that Carlson..." "Yup, but I have to get back inside, have a goodnight." "Same to you" Said the pizza man, and walked of the porch and back to his car. Carlson turned went back inside and shut the door. "Ok, who's ready for Pizza!" The Eeveelutions and everyone else cheered, Flareon took a whole pie and clamed it as hers.

About an hour passed and everyone was fat and happy. Carlson look ad Glaceon and she knew right then and there it was time. "Ok, hey, I need everyone outside" She said. "What for sis?" asked Sylveon. "Our master is going to show us something, something that you all never knew about. They all went out side, they meet up with there master and even Tin a and her Pokémon were there. "Ok everyone, I'm going to show you something that changed everything in my life, but I need you to all understand why I never told you all in till we got out of the Shi-Gen Region, and why I waited in till you were all Evolved into the Eeveelutions you are and grew up a bit." "We understand master" Replied Vaporeon. "Ok... well... Follow me..." They gathers there selves and walked through a forest about half a mile to a lake that was covered from the sky by tree braches. In the middle was a tiny piece of land, and on it was a statue under the only spot that didn't have tree coverage, and the moon shined through onto the statue giving it a sparkle under the night sky. "Here we are, everyone gather around and sit on the logs that are near the shore of the lake." Instructed Carlson. The Eeveelutions (except for Glaceon) and Tina's Pokémon took there seats and looked at a statute that stood in the middle of the lake. The statue had a box like bottom, and on the top, was a perfectly carved Jolteon that was made out of stone. On the box like bottom, it read from top to bottom, Here lies Carlson's best friend and savior, Jolteon, 6035-6050, Rest In Peace Friend. "What are we looking at master?" Asked Leafeon. Carlson was starting to cry. Glaceon stepped in and asked her sisters question. "What we were looking at this very night, is our brothers, and our masters savior, Joelton, and this is his grave. They all turned and looked at Carlson, except for Tina and Glaceon who stood next too him.


	9. For The Readers (No CHapter)

Well hello everyone! The time to finally find out about Jolteon is upon us. However, I'm sad to say that I will be offline for a while; I'll still be able to reply and chat through PM and Reviews! So to all my fellow readers, I want you to wait a few more days. Your support in the numbers of views and visitors is what keeps my drive going! I was up in the 2,000's at one point and I hope to be there as well. Also, here is a special for you all. Around the holidays, look for the story called "Glaceon's Savior". Then after the holidays, look for the story "Wish Come True"; that story will transition to a My Little Pony theme. Ideas and OC's are open. All I want from you is a simple short review to let me know your still out there and to have the numbers rise again. The next story's depend on you!


	10. Im Back (No Chapter)

Hello All! I'm finally back online and cannot wait to get started again, please give me a few more days to catch up on some collage work before the nest update. Thank you All!


	11. Chapter 6 (Carlson's Savior)

"Wait... WHAT!?" Yelled Flareon. "You must all understand th...",Glaceon was interrupted, "The hell with understanding, what happened?" Asked Umbreon. "Yeah, what the hell is go.." Flareon stopped as she looked over towards her master and lover Carlson who feel to the ground in tears. "This is not our masters fault, its wrong for all of you to think so." Said Glaceon. "She is right you know, for as long as I have known Carlson he always had to live with what happened that day" Tina added. All the Eeveelutions started to feel bad for having negative feeling for their master. Sylveon got up and walked over to her master; with one of her ribbons she wiped the tears from Carlson's face who then looked up into her light blue eyes. Carlson gave her a hug and all the other Eeveelutions came over to follow suit. "Its ok... I understand..." Said Carlson. Only Glaceon was an Eevee when Jolteon was still with us. "And I don't have much memory of our brother other then him telling me that Carlson had loved me very much and that he will always be there for us all, and that when I was in trouble, Jolteon would always be there for me". Said Glaceon.

"You all were still Eggs when Jolteon was alive, Glaceon wasn't even a Glaceon yet, and I was in Active Combat with him deployed in the North Islands" Said Carlson. "Master?" Yes Leafeon? "What Happened to Jolteon?" "Well, its about time that you all found out." Said Carlson.

FLASH BACK

It was the year 6050, and I was deployed in the North Islands. Jolteon was my companion who fought beside me in the battle field and saved my life. It was the night of the raid of our outpost by the Su-Ku Region that Jolteon would be laid to rest. The beginning of that day was like any other, the Marines and their Pokémon were training and playing like normal, some had guard duty in the tower's as look outs for Su-Ku War Ships. The Shai-Gen Region and the Su-Ku Region were at war over the sinking of the SGS Raichu that was a class S War Ship. The Shai-Gen Region deployed that ship as a defense measure that would halt the Su-Ku War Ships from reaching the North Islands. Around 2100 the outpost could hear the SGS Raichu get hit by Su-Ku Bombers. The Su-Ku thought the War Ship was destroyed but it was still battle ready. It was a Class S Ship after all. With the thought of that the Su-Ku Region moved the 4th division of their navy into the North Island Watters that was occupied by the Shai-Gen Region. When they entered the territory, the SGS Raichu opened fire on the entire fleet, it caught the Su-Ku Region of guard that caused half of that division to be destroyed in minutes, minutes later it was an open sea battle between 7 other Su-Ku War Ships and the SGS Raichu that was the most powerful ship in the world. The battle raged on for about an hour then compete silence. The SGS Raichu would be no more as well as the 4th Naval Division of the Su-Ku Region. They lost 1/4th of their navy, and we only lost one S class War Ship.

Out raged the Su-Ku deployed every military unit they could into the North Islands, the next night we were awoken to the sounds of screaming mortars that were hitting only a few feet from where my tent was. As we grabbed our M-16's and looked out towards the ocean, we could see the invasion party hitting the beaches. I opened fire and quickly killed three Su-Hu Soldiers, Jolteon let our an Thunder Attack and killed seven that were charging the command tent. we quickly rushed into the trench where we seen additional combat for the next sixteen hours straight. They just kept coming and coming, we both thought that were we dead for sure, then Jolteon looked at me and then looked at the map, if we could get to the other side of the island with Echo Squad we could have a chance at survival.

When the mortars stopped raining down me and my platoon too a run for the inland of the island, half of them were killed but went down fighting like Marines, the rest of us had to deal with troopers that were already in the Main land. It wasn't long till the fighting started again, but we continued to fight on and in some way shape or form we survived. The Sun was rising and we could see Echo Squad's Outpost across the ridge, we made it, or so we thought.

A Su-Ku Soldier jumped out from the brush and attempted to stab me in side, he would of to, if it wasn't for Jolteon. Jolteon didn't have enough time for an attack and I didn't have enough time to counter. S Jolteon jumped between me and the Su-Ku Soldier taking the attack in his side. In that moment I realized what had happened and I engaged in my sort of way, I pulled one of the grenades from the Su-Ku Soldiers vest, pulled the pin and shoved it into his mouth. Kicked him onto the ground and watched his head exploded into nothing but blood particles over the jungle floor. Trying to save Jolteon's life, I performed field aid the best I could, but Jolteon needed a medic. I fireman carried him to Echo Squad and ran into the med tent, but as I put him down he reached into my pocked with his mouth, pulled out a picture of Glaceon as an Eevee and you all as Eggs, he then licked me on the noise and then closed his eyes for the last time.

Jolteon saved my life not only because he loved me and I was his best friend and master, but because he wanted me to be able to be with you all today, to have the relationship that we share, the be able to really love one another. If it wasn't for Jolteon, you all would of never knew me. Its because of him I was able to move to this region and have the life that he would of wanted us to have.

REAL TIME

"S..So..So you would never of b..been our m..m...master.. if..if Jolteon never sived your life?" Asked the crying Leafeon. "Yes" Replied Carlson. All the Eeveelutions started to cry as well as Tina's Pokémon and Tina. "NO!, There would be no happiness if we didn't have the relationship we have with you Carlson" Screamed the teary eyes Vaporeon. "I knew girls, Sid Carlson, That's why I thank my friend every day for the life he had given me, I know that this is what he would of wanted. "I believe I speak for all of my sister when I say, Carlson, we all love you with all of our hearts, and we want nothing more then to be your lovers and partners for the rest of our lives, to have amazing sex with you and to live together in complete happiness because we truly do love you." "You said it Umbreon!" Said Flareon. "Yeah!" Cheered Sylveon. "The sex is amazing." said Glaceon. "Ok, I get it, I love you all the same, and nothing will ever take you away form me.

After some more talking the gang decided it was time to say goodbye to Jolteon for now and return home. Upon entry to the back yard via the back gate the Eeveelutions, Tina, and Tina's Pokémon walked towards Carlson's house to watch a movie based on the North Islands during the war. However, Umbreon had other plans for the night, seeing how her master hasn't fucked the sit out of her yet, she's ready to get hers. As Carlson closed the gate and locked it, he made his way past the tall tree in the yard. That is in till Umbreon jumped from the tree and tackled him to the ground. "Ow, Umbreon... what the hell?" Asked Carlson. "I warned you not to make me wait, now I'm going to show you just how much I love you master.


	12. Chapter 7 (Umbreons Night)

"What are you talking about Umbreon?" Asked Carlson. Umbreon responded, "You and me, right now, right here, not a second more" "You are one sluty, horny, little Umbreon are you love"? Replied Carlson. And in a surprise to Carlson Umbreon answered his question as she ripped Carlson's pants and shirt with bite. "Oh yeah master, but I'm your little slut, and I want you to fuck me in places that no other Eeveelutions was fucked. I want it all, make me scream for mercy!" "Well I know you like it rough, must be your dark type, so I'm going to rip you a new one Umbreon". Said Carlson. "Only if you fill my ass with your delicious seed master" Responded Umbreon. Carlson then pulled his Umbreon towards him and interlocked tongues with her, the make out session was heating things up. Carlson, who was leaned up against the tree, could feel his Umbreon wet pussy juices drip onto his pelvis area. The war sensation made him do exactly was Umbreon wanted. Carlson stopped the make out session and moved Umbreon into position. He placed her ever so gently on his member with it poking her tight ass hole. "I want you to fuck me like I'm your little bitch master" Umbreon said. "Oh don't worry honey, your going to be my little bitch tonight, and I'[m not going to show mercy upon you" As soon as Carlson finished his sentence, he grabbed the waist of his Umbreon and slammed her down so his cock was rammed deep into her ass. "AAAAHHHHH FUCK!" Screamed Umbreon, "God damn, Your asshole is so fucking tight; no matter, I'm going to widen it for you". Said Carlson. As he started to rip her ass apart with his cock, Umbreon used bite and clamped down on Carlson's shoulder in resemblance to the pain. Umbreon was getting pounded in the ass and she was loving every second of it. She brought her head forward and stared deep into Carlson's eyes. Carlson did just the same has he pounded her harder and harder gaining speed as he continued the beating. They both started to drool but them Umbreon's eyes closed tight. "Oh fuck, to hard, get it out, your tearing me apart master!" Said Umbreon. "Your my little bitch tonight Umbreon, and that ass is mine" Replied Carlson.

Carlson moved positions, he pushed Umbreon's face into the dirt as he lifted up her ass and piled derived the fuck out of it. As Umbreon was taking the pleasure and pain from it all, she stated to bit the grass for relief. "Oooohhhhh ffff fffucuucckkkk..." Screamed Umbreon as her ass was being abused by Carlson's huge cock. Then Carlson started to moan, and filled Umbreon's ass with his delicious seed. "Oh god Master that was am.." Umbreon couldn't finish her sentence. That's because as soon as Carlson exploded in her ass, he pulled his member from her torn ass hole and picked up her head. He shoved his cock into her mouth and forced her to deep throat. After a while Umbreon gave in ad used her paws to help her masters pleasure. She rubbed his balls and his long cock in order to please Carlson better. With Umbreon gasping for air, she swallowed a whole load from Carlson and was happy doing so. "Ahhh!" Umbreon said as she smiled back at Carlson. "Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'm not finished with you yet" "Huh?" Responded Umbreon. He picked her up, and while standing leaned up against the tree and placed her on top of his fully erected member. "Oh I see, my pussy hasn't been fucked yet." She said. And with the completion of that statement Umbreon Slid down on Carlson's cock, her moth opening more and more with her eyes rolling back further the more she slid down. Finally shit hit the bottom of his shaft, and came back up again. With her paws on Carlson's shoulders, she started bouncing slowly to get a feel for it. Umbreon loved what was inside her and wanted more. She wrapped her paws around Carlson's neck and started to bounce as fast as she could. The pleasure for both of them was amazing, they never wanted to stop fucking. The Cum and juices from Umbreon's untouched pussy squirted up onto Carlson's chest and into his face.

Carlson opened his mouth to get a taste of her flower and swallowed it all. "Oh Umbreon, you taste just as good as your feel" Said Carlson "And your.. f.. fucking amazing Carlson, please, fuck me... fuck me more!" Said Umbreon. And Carlson took his hands placed them on her hips once more and helped her bounce as fast a possible. The pleasure was so grand that Umbreon's eyes rolled back into her head. And she couldn't make a sound from how hard Carlson was pounding her sweet beautiful pussy. After a few moments, Carlson exploded and Umbreon's grip gave way. Umbreon's pussy was filled and cum was oozing out of it. Carlson slid down the tree to sit on the ground and pulled Umbreon to his chest. She then reached down and licked the tip of his cock to get the last of her goodies. "Umbreon, that was the best rough sex, I've ever had" Said Carlson. "Oh master, promise me you'll fuck the shit out of me like that more often", asked Umbreon. "As long as Glaceon is ok with it, absolutely sweetie". Replied Carlson.

Thirty minutes passed, the two decided to get up and go inside. However, Carlson was naked but he didn't give a fuck. Walking under the night sky in the moist grass up to the back door of Carlson's house, Carlson looked up at the moon and asked Umbreon a question. "Hey Umbreon, how good would you be if there was a full moon out?" "Umbreon smiled and replied. "So good master, that you would leave your ice queen for me". Carlson then knew that having sex with his Umbreon during a full moon would be one that would blow his mind. Reaching the back door to the house, they entered. Everyone was still up stairs in the Media room so no one except Umbreon seen Carlson naked walking in. Carlson walked into the laundry room to grab some sweat paints and is Rainbow Dash sweat shirt. Umbreon, on the other hand, went upstairs to take a quick shower. After Carlson was done putting on his sweats, he walked into the kitchen to his surprise seeing Tina in there. "Hey, I thought everyone was watching a movie?" Carlson asked. "We are silly, just it took for ever to find one online and I'm down here making pop corn and making drinks for everyone. "Oh, very well then" Carlson said. Carlson opened the fridge and grabbed a Blue Moon beer for himself and some drinks for the Pokémon. "I'll help carry the drinks, you got the seven bowls of pop corn?" Asked Carlson. "Yeah, ill be up there in a sec; also, tell my Kirlia that I said 'yes'" Sad Tina. Carlson responded with an "ok" and walked up stairs. Reaching the top he was greeted by his true lover Glaceon. "So, only one Eeveelution left I see" Said Glaceon. Carlson just stood in silence. "Oh baby, its fine, I expect you to have sex with my sisters." Glaceon added with a smile. "In fact, I want you too, they love you as well master, but I will always love you more" She also added. "I Know Glaceon, I just don't want you to get up set that's all" Carlson said. "Carlson, me and you are one day going to finalize our relationship, and we will be bounded together for life, you wont make me upset by fucking the other Eeveelutions". "You sure baby girl?" Carlson asked. "Of course I'm sure, and when we are togeather forever I want you to continue to fuck me and the others, just no other Pokémon, promise?" Said Glaceon. Carlson smiled and agreed to her terms. "Good, now get your ass in the media room and snuggle with me." Demanded Glaceon in a joking way. "I would love too" Said Carlson, and they both walked in the Media room and sat down.

A few minutes later Tina came up with the pop corn and the first one to clam a bowl was none other then Flareon. "Flareon, she with Leafeon" Said Carlson. "uugghhh, fine" Said Flareon. Everyone sat down to enjoy the movie, but the movie is not all Glaceon enjoyed. Carlson grabbed a blanket from the bin to snuggle up with her. Halfway through the movie Carlson snuck his hand down under the blanked and in between her hind legs. Glaceon looked up at Carlson and he replied with "what?". Glaceon then shook her head and opened her legs up just a little bit. They were sitting in the back upper recliner so no one would notice. Carlson waited two minutes before he started to gently and slowly rub the out side of Glaceon icy pussy. It was cold to the touch. Glaceon started to only breath a little heavy. But then as the movie progressed, so did the depth of Carlson's finger. He inserted it slowly and fingered Glaceon ever so softly. She then stopped watching the movie and looked up at Carlson who looked down at her. She closed her eyes and reached for a kiss, and so did Carlson. Those two started to kiss and make out rather then watching the movie, and Glaceon was still getting her pleasure from under the blanket. They were lost in each others mouths and didn't want to find a way out. They wanted to continue swirling saliva between each other rather then watch a movie, but hey, I would too.

Before the movie was complete, everyone fell asleep, so Carlson and Glaceon decided to let everyone just sleep where they were. Tina woke up and had a question to ask. "Carlson?" she said. "Shhh, what is it?" He asked. "Well, um, can me... and my Pokémon... use your guest bedroom...?" She was a little shy asking the question. "Of course you can, just clean up after your selves" Carlson responded. "Thanks" Said Tina. After they left the room, Carlson and his Glaceon started to chat between one another. "So master?" "Yes Glaceon?" "Why did you pick me over the others?" "Because I fell in love with you, I love the others, but I'm not in love with them, Glaceon, if you weren't who you are, I would be with one of them rather then you." "So its because I'm me?" "Yes" Glaceon was happy to hear that. "I love you Carlson" Said Glaceon. "And I love you too" Replied Carlson. They both reclines back in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the Shai-Gen Region, Bravo Company Command, Commander Owens was still alive. Even though Tina set of a nuke like explosive in the Command Center, the Bravo Company Commander managed to survive, and he had around 55 Shai-Gen Enforcement Officers left under his command. As the rest of Bravo Company, they were killed and everything destroyed. The Commander crawled through the rubble and reached the surface. He radioed in for all Bravo Enforcement Officers to report to the Command Center that was now one big pile of rubble covered in blood, body parts, and ashes. An Hour past and all 55 Enforcement Officers reported in. "Carlson... and Tina... We will meet them again..., One last battle, to the death of all of us..." Said the Commander. The Enforcement Officers cheered and followed their Commander. Carlson didn't know it, but the war, was not over yet.


	13. For the Readers Again (No Chapter)

I have a new story coming out. And to answer a question that is in your mind, NO, there is going to be no "Lemons" in this story. The story is a short with one chapter that is very long. One December 24th at midnight, look for "Glaceons Savior" in my story bank. This will be a Christmas gift to you all. Please continue to read my stories. And give me reviews even if its only one word. The "An Eeveelution Love Tale" series is Lemon filled with graphic material. But I promise you that more story's of mine wont have that. However, if you, the fans, decide that that is what you want, I will continue. But "Glaceons Savior" will contain NO Lemons. Please PM a short message at least to let me know what you all want. PM's and Reviews is what is keeping me on FanFiction, with out them, there is no reason to stay. Thank you all for the support I have been getting. Look for New a new chapter to "An Eeveelution Love Tale" tomorrow at midnight!


	14. Sorry (No Chapter)

Dear my fellow readers, followers, and fans alike. I do apologize for such a long response. I did tell you all that there would be a new chapter posting a while ago. However, my studies have caused me to go off track. The Semester is almost over, and when that time comes I'll be able to complete the An Eeveelution Love Tale series and start Glaceons Savior. So PLEASE take this note with high regard, studies and drill have taken all of my time, and I also have work. There is little to none avaible time to put towards Fan Fiction. Once the semester is over, or I can free up some time for you all, ill post chapters. Sorry for the inconvence.


End file.
